chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Taiyokuni
Description Taiyokuni, the Sun Nation, is a proud nation famous for it's impressive samurai warriors and for having a nine tail Kitsune princess. The samurai serve as the emperor's guards and are the strong warriors in Taiyokuni. Taiyokuni is one of the stronger nations of Yan'lu with their own unique culture and practices that is similar to the ideals of Orobus. The military of Taiyokuni is strong, while magic is almost nonexistent. They believe that the katana is stronger than "sparkling wands and paper." There are no wizard schools but the very few mages in Taiyokuni are either taught by family or are diviners for the Emperor. Geography As the name tells, Taiyokuni is a nation bathed in sunlight. The forests, the meadows and the streams all glisten in the sunlight. The winters are cold but the summers have extended daylight hours. History Taiyokuni like all nation of Yan'lu was formed when the Kaminoki rose from Kami no Kuni, after Yan'lu lend their aid to Odianica in the Twilight Wars. The current clan leader chose the area of Taiyokuni to be where his empire originates for he thought he was the descendant of Orobus himself, this is how Taiyokuni got it's name "Sun Nation." Over the years, Taiyokuni has had many dynasty shifts but eventually the Hinoyama family returned in power. Taiyoukuni was the first nation to propose that Yan'lu should close off foreign trade for fear of invasion. All the nations of Yan'lu except for Fulong agreed and Taiyokuni became closed off from Odianican influence. Recently, the city of Kayahara has fallen due to a surprise demon invasion. Emperor Shinsato and his wife Empress Chihoko survived the attack but many citizens lost their lives in the attack. Prince Hinoyama Renjiro, Princess Hinoyama Kiyomi and General Saikuro Teiji's son Saikuro Ryuuji all went missing during the attack. Their bodies have not been found and the perpetrator behind the attack is believed to be Aeneas Shiroyasha. Kayahara Kayahara is the largest city and the capital of Taiyokuni. It is known throughout Yan'lu as the "City of Sunlight." Many oriental decorations of the Orobus are scattered around the city. Kayahara is famous for it's geisha, samurai and cultural festivals dedicated to Orobus. Also the famous Sakura Garden is in the capital city and surrounds the Sakura Palace, home of the Taiyokunese royal family. The Sakura Palace rests at the edge of the city, near a valley, placed so that it glows in the morning sun. Emperor Hinoyama Shinsato The current emperor of Taiyokuni, emperor Shinsato is a strong ruler and believes that he is a direct descendant of Orobus. He is strict and presents himself powerfully as any emperor should. However his ideals have been different from previous emperors. At one point he took the mysterious Shiroyasha child and had his diviners study him in hopes of transferring his demonic strength into his army. He also that same child as a samurai and personal guard when the Shiroyasha displayed his strength by fighting a band of bandits, armed only with a stick. People believe that Emperor Shinsato's ideal shifted the moment when he fornicated with the mythical Nine Tail Kitsune and was given a daughter. Regardless, Emperor Shinsato's ideals have brought wealth, power and honor to the nation of Taiyokuni. His house's sigil is the imperial dragon. Empress Hinoyama Chihoko The wife of Emperor Shinsato, Empress Chihoko does not involve herself in political affairs. Her job is to be a figure head of the royal family and birth healthy royal children. She is a caring mother for both of her children, even though Kiyomi is not her daughter. Prince Hinoyama Renjiro Prince Renjiro is oldest son of Emperor Shinsato and Empress Chihoko's only child. He is similar to his father in many ways, like his beliefs that Taiyokuni should expand it's borders because he believes it is the will of Orobus and the way to unite Yan'lu under strong leadership. Renjiro trains with the samurai, and leads them into battle. Before the attack on Kayahara, Renjiro was to marry the princess of Yueguo, Feng Xiaoyin He is popular among the Taiyokunese people for his actions have brought great honor to himself and his family. Prince Hinoyama Renjiro is currently missing after the the fall of Kayahara. Princess Hinoyama Kiyomi The second child and youngest child of the royal family, Kiyomi is not a full human. She is the daughter of the Nine Tail Kitsune of Kaminoki. No one knows the story or the reasons of her birth but some say that the tricky kitsune wanted something from the emperor and seduced him for it. Others say that it was the emperor who brought the kitsune and offered it a deal. Regardless, she passed on her power to her daughter and gave her to the father. Princess Kiyomi presents herself glamorously as any princess should. Her personality is very perky, and mischievous, much like the legends of her mother. Those who are close to her would know that she is oddly compassionate and enjoys playing with the mind of the Shiroyasha. Sameroch Sameroch, the Feral Vengeance, and the 9th demon god of the Daemonium Deus was once a spirit of justice that was inhabited in the forests of Taiyokuni. It was the Taiyokunese people that cut down the spirit's forest and it was the Taiyokunese people who were attacked by Sameroch. Notable Characters from Taiyokuni * Aeneas Shiroyasha * Hinoyama Kiyomi * Saikuro Ryuuji